Translations
by Beeimahalfblood
Summary: Their arguments started over nothing. You could hear the Latino and the Italian shouting at eachother over the entire camp. And they argued far too often. The boys always ended up throwing insults at eachother in their own language so the other couldn't understand. But this time, they're going to translate. The story of Nico and Leo finally telling eachother how they feel. ONESHOT!


**First ever one shot! Sorry if I get any of the translations wrong - I don't speak Spanish or Italian! Sorry! But enjoy! Read and Review!**

**The story of Nico and Leo getting together!**

**Bold is Spanish, **_italic is Italian._

* * *

"VALDEZ!" The boy's rough voice could be heard screeching across the valley. "You burnt my favourite jacket!"

"Look Ghost King, it was unintentional. It's not like I planned it. Only the _Stolls_ are capable of that." Leo replied smoothly.

Nico's shoulders tensed. "Leonardo Valdez!"

"What's wrong? Am I too hot for you Di Angelo?" Leo clicked his fingers and fire danced across his palms.

Nico growled.

"**Usted es lindo, cuando estás enojado.**" Leo smirked.

"_Il tuo sorriso è seducente._" Nico replied.

As usual they resorted to their mother tongues.

"**Haces que me quiero, Rey Fantasma.**"

"_Roba che scotta._"

"**Ponte en la cama conmigo.** "

"_Ma, non posso averti. Non importa quanto sia difficile provare. Mi si spezza il cuore._" Nico's face held a sad smile as he turned to leave. "_Domani, io ti perdono._ "

"**Adiós a mi flechazo.**"

They both returned to their cabins, even more irritated than before.

* * *

Annabeth heard a knock on her cabin door.

_'Odd for this hour of the day. I wonder who it is'_. She thought.

She opened the door to find a confused looking Nico. She motioned for him to come inside.

"Of course it would be Nico. He loves the darkness." She muttered to herself.

They sat together on the bed.

"What is it that's bothering you Nico?"

He looked up to meet her eyes and avoided the question. "How are you with languages Annabeth?"

The question caught her with surprise. "Not bad I suppose, why do you ask?"

"Leo. He always shouts at me in Spanish. It's so frustrating not understanding him. I was wondering if you could help me."

"Of course Nico!" She chimed while sprinting to her bookcase to find her Spanish dictionary. Any opportunity to use her knowledge.

"Here." She plonked the large volume onto the duvet beside Nico.

The boy ran his pale hands over the cover. His obsidian eyes sparkled with a new found spirit. "Thanks! This is perfect! This time I'll be right back at him."

And Nico promptly melted into the shadows.

Annabeth was left sitting alone on her bed with an indent in her pillows where the boy and the book once were.

She soon drifted off; thoughts of Nico and Leo's never-ending arguments filled her dreams.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Leo scream-whispered in alarm; they were out past curfew so they had to keep quiet. The Latino had bumped into the brothers mid-prank.

"Leo! What's up?" The two boys said in unison.

"You are sworn to secrecy." Travis said with a wicked smile. The long shadows cast by Leo's small flame made the boy even more menacing.

"On the Styx." Leo raised his hands in defence. No one wanted to be on the bad side of the Stolls. You did not want to be their next victim.

"Good. We're setting up a prank on Jackson." said Conner.

"All we can say is: megaphone, string and nudity." Travis added.

"The rest is strictly confidential." The blondes finished together.

"Okay..."

_Good luck Percy_! He thought.

"Anyway, Leo, what are _you_ doing?"

He rubbed his fingers across his grease stained overalls. "Looking for you."

"Stoll Bothers incorporated. Sons of Hermes at your service. Nice to meet you." The boys turned business like in an instant; they shook Leo's hand in turn. "How can we be of assistance?"

"You know I argue with Nico, and he always ends up speaking Italian at me; I never know what he actually says. I'm working on invention to translate him, and I'm nearly done. I just need one more thing that I thought you could hook up for me." Leo held out a small square-shaped device. Their blue eyes quickly scanned the object.

"There will be a cost." Connor confirmed.

"Sure. How much will you charge for the Wi-Fi code?"

"We have no Wi-Fi Valdez. You know that." Travis was a smooth liar.

"Don't try to fool me Stoll. We all know you have access." He countered.

They maintained their poker faces.

"Don't think it didn't go unnoticed the sudden loss of half a dozen cables from cabin 9."

"Fine. Six drachmas." Travis decided.

"What!" Leo's face fell.

"And that's mates-rates." He added.

"We can up the price if you want..." Connor began mock calculations.

"No! Here." Leo hastily shoved the coins towards the business men.

Connor handed him an envelope.

"Good luck!" The two smirked and whisked themselves off to finish whatever they started.

Leo was certainly glad not to be in Percy's position right now.

* * *

The two met at the fencing arena the next day.

"My...favourite...hammer..." Leo struggled to comprehend what had just happened. Nico snapped Leo's hammer in two in one clean swipe of his iron sword.

"Your fault. You challenged me to a duel." Nico said bluntly.

"**Porque, usted es atractivo cuando se lucha!** " Leo raged.

"_Si è fumatori. In più di un modo._" Nico returned.

"**No puedo estar enojado contigo!**" Leo seemed to be getting more and more annoyed with himself. "**Tengo lujuria para ti, Rey Fantasma!**"

"_Voglio sentirsi voi! Voglio essere con voi!_" He screamed frustratingly.

"**Deja que te bese!**"

"_Ho bisogno delle vostre labbra!_"

"Di Angelo!"

"Valdez!"

They both turned and stomped towards their cabin. This time they were too contented to notice the satisfactory gleam in each other's eye.

* * *

Nico sat alone in his cabin since no one but Percy ever dared to enter and Hazel only visited occasionally. She preferred to stay with Frank in New Rome. Nico didn't mind; she was happy.

The book Annabeth had given him lay open in the centre of the room and the boy poured over it. He'd committed Leo's words to memory in order to translate them later. He'd expected Leo's vocabulary to consist of strong cusses so he didn't invite Annabeth over to help him; she wouldn't have appreciated it . What surprised him the most was the translations.

**Usted es lindo, cuando estás enojado. **You're cute when you're angry.

**Haces que me quiero, Rey Fantasma. **You make me want you, Ghost King.

**Ponte en la cama conmigo. **Get in bed with me.

**Adiós a mi flechazo. **Goodbye my crush.

**Porque, usted es atractivo cuando se lucha! **Because you're sexy when you fight!

**No puedo estar enojado contigo! **I can't stay angry at you!

**Tengo lujuria para ti, Rey Fantasma!** I lust for you Ghost King!

**Deja que te bese! **Let me kiss you!

"Leo. I never knew..." He whispered softly.

* * *

Leo knew he would find some privacy in Bunker 9, and hopefully some good Wi-Fi signal. He didn't want any of his brothers or sisters knowing he had internet access or there would be some serious questioning as to how he got it. It was best to avoid the situation completely. That's why he was currently in Bunker 9 hyperventilating and trying his best to stop himself igniting for the third time in a row.

Google translate. Although unreliable at times the message was pretty clear.

Leo had recorded Nico's words earlier and typed them into the translator.

_Il tuo sorriso è seducente. _Your smile is seductive.

_Roba che scotta. _Hot stuff.

_Ma, non posso averti. Non importa quanto sia difficile provare. Mi si spezza il cuore. _But, I can't have you. No matter how hard I try. It breaks my heart.

_Si è fumatori. In più di un modo. _You're smoking. In more ways than one.

_Voglio sentirsi voi! Voglio essere con voi! _I want to be with you! I want to feel you!

_Ho bisogno delle vostre labbra! _I need your lips!

Only when the wires of his tablet had melted and the screen cut off did Leo realise his entire body was engulfed in flames.

"Ahhh!" The Latino jumped up and poured an entire bucket of water over himself to distinguish the fire.

"Leo get a grip!" He said to nobody in particular.

But Nico liked him back.

* * *

"Di Angleo."

"Valdez."

They greeted each other courtly. The tension was evident.

"You bought me a new jacket yet?" Nico broke the silence.

"You fixed my hammer?" Leo snapped back. He placed his grease covered hands on his hips.

"_Sei così attraente quando fai così._" Nico complimented Leo.

"**Me encantan tus ojos.**" Leo returned.

Nico decided to take a leap of faith. He was going to try and use the tiny bit of Spanish he knew.

He gulped. "**Te amo Leo.**"

Leo's eyes widened.

"Nico...Nico..I..." He took a deep breath. "_Ti amo troppo, Nico._"

The Italian and the Latino leaned in. The cold of the one met the warmth of the other, complimenting one another perfectly.

They broke apart.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Leo breathed down the son of Hades' neck.

Nico smashed his lips against Leo's.

"Take that as a yes then..." He murmured against the kiss.


End file.
